The Other Man
by Beth Is Here
Summary: Bella is married to a great man. He's wealthy, good looking, and works hard. On the other hand, something's missing. Can a sexy stranger turn Bella's life upside down? Rated M for lemons and some domestic violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello Everyone. I hope you enjoy this new story of mine. I hope it turns out as great as it is in my head right now. Please review like crazy, and I promise to keep the chapters coming if you like what you see. I don't own any of these characters. If only I did...**

"Is this seat taken?" Startled from my reading, I jerked my head up from my morning paper, and smiled at the stranger pointing to the seat beside me. I moved my purse, and briefcase, and replied.

"No sir, I don't believe so." I raised an eyebrow at him and waited for him to sit down. I couldn't help buy fidget with my pencil skirt a bit when I caught his eyes lingering on my seamed pantyhose. I crossed my legs, and watched his face as the hem of my skirt rode up on my thigh. He sat down beside me and adjusted his tie. He looked handsome; his suit was pressed and his hair in perfect disarray.

The train started down its path towards the city, and I started back to my reading. I could feel his eyes on me, and I waited for him to say something. He was dangerously close to me, given the size of the seats we filled. I read the article over and over again; unable to really focus on what it was about. He was reading over my shoulder. I could feel the heat of his breath on my collarbone each time he exhaled. He was close enough to hear when my breath caught in my chest. I saw him smile from the corner of my eye, knowing that he knew what his closeness was doing to me. I uncrossed my legs, and nearly moaned as the thin material of my pantyhose made contact with the hand that was resting on the seat beside me. My lungs burned for fresh air, and I involuntarily took a deep breath. His woodsy scent enveloped me and my heart slammed against my chest in excitement. My eyes fluttered and my hands shook a little from the shot of adrenaline that passed through me.

A shiver danced down my spine as two large fingers followed the seam of my pantyhose at the back of my knee to the bottom of my skirt. I bit my lip as the shiver made its way to my core. I looked up at the other passengers, searching for the telltale stares, but found nothing but business men and women in their own little worlds, preparing themselves for the day ahead. I looked back to my paper, my knuckles white from the death grip I held on the edges. I cleared my throat, folded my paper, and stole a glance in his direction. His eyes met mine for an instant; the heat in his eyes matching mine perfectly.

I folded my hands in my lap, and turned my attention to the front of the train. I absentmindedly picked at my wedding band, my mind in places it shouldn't have been. The stranger put his hand atop my own, and squeezed gently. The sound of the stopping train startled me back into the present, and he slowly slid his hand back to the seat. The lights of the underground train flickered as they always do when it brakes, and the stranger leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on my shoulder. I turned to him, and prepared to speak, but he stood up and was gone before the words formed in my mouth.

I bit my lip again, and gathered my belongings. I stood up, straightened my skirt, and absentmindedly wiped at a tear forming in my eye. I stepped off the train, into the crowd of people headed towards their workplaces. No one ever noticed our morning exchanges, and the train rides home were usually empty when we left the city. I could still feel the contact of his kiss on my shoulder. I took a deep breath, and walked the rest of the way to my office, in silent turmoil.

**So you got through all that ok right? Please review and tell me what you think. I will post chapter two as soon as I know it's good enough to keep going. Thanks guys. Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Alright, so the last chapter was very short, but I really just wanted to whet your appetite. I promise this gets better and better, so please keep coming back for more.**

I opened the door to my office, and sighed in relief. My mornings with him were always too short, and left me completely unsatisfied.

I walked over to my desk, glancing in the mirror on my closet door, to see if there were any telltale signs of the morning left on my face. I took a deep breath in the comfort of my office, and smiled at my reflection. I had my hair pulled up high atop my head, leaving my neck exposed, just like he liked. My diamond stud earrings sparkled at me when they caught the light. I couldn't imagine how many times I have caught myself daydreaming about the feel of his lips when they brushed against my earlobes. My white button down blouse was his favorite. He liked it when I wore it because it had just enough v in the neck to reveal my collarbones. He said they were the roads to my heart. I could feel his breath on them still, almost an hour after our train ride. He had liked my stockings. I picked them out for him, hoping he would. When I put them on this morning, I almost ripped them thinking of what it could feel like to have him pull them off of me.

"Mrs. whitlock?" for the second time today, I was startled from my thoughts. I looked up to see my temp poking his head in my office door.

"Yes Jacob?" I said, clearing my throat. I absentmindedly leafed through the paperwork on my desk. So much work to be done and I couldn't focus long enough to get half of it finished.

"You have a phone call. I wasn't sure if you were ready for any calls yet this morning." He said.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, and sighed. "No, that's fine Jacob; I can take a call anytime." I smiled at him and he waved and closed my door. I sat down at my desk, and kicked off my black peep toe pumps. I picked up the phone, and thought it odd that Jacob didn't tell me who the caller was. I pressed the button for the blinking line, and greeted my caller.

"Bella Whitlock here, may I help you?" I said, crossing my legs underneath my desk.

"Hello Beautiful." He said. I gasped, and nearly choked when I immediately recognized the voice on the line.

"Hi." I replied.

"I can tell you're blushing Bella, you have to calm down, your little buddy will see you if he looks into your office." He said in a low voice. I closed my eyes and laid my head back onto my leather chair. I tried to push the flush from my cheeks and calm my breathing, but it was useless. I was so powerless against him.

"I like what you're wearing today Bella, I love those sexy pantyhose you're wearing." He whispered into the phone. I groaned, and he chuckled at me.

"I got them just for you… I was hoping you'd like them." I whispered back. I looked up and through the windows of my office, to see if anyone was watching me. I couldn't see anyone.

"What are you doing for lunch today?" He asked. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. "Bella, I don't want to make you do anything you're uncomfortable doing." He said, with alarm in his voice.

"It's not that…. It's just that I promised him already, that we'd have lunch together today." I replied with a frown.

"Maybe tomorrow then Bella; it's such a waste of an hour, spending lunch with him. He doesn't even see you. He doesn't even know you Bella." Tears welled in my eyes as I nodded my head. I sniffed, and he knew I was crying. "Bella, I don't want to upset you. I'm sorry. I just know that you ache for attention that you aren't getting at home." There was a long silence on the line; I knew he was giving me time to calm down. He knew how hard it was for me. He had known Jasper for years. He knew what it was like for me. He'd argued with him countless times about the way he treated me.

"Let me see if I can cancel with him. I have a headache, and it may just get me off the hook today." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose again.

"Are you sure sweetheart? I don't want to pressure you into doing that." He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I replied, smiling, to stop the tears from flowing.

"Great. I know the perfect place." He said. "Oh, and Bella, I hope you have a good morning. I know mine will be great now that I was able to talk to you for a little while." He hung up the phone without a goodbye, as he always did. We never said goodbye to each other. I wasn't sure if it was because we never wanted to part ways, or that I never said it because he was on my mind so much, that I never was really apart from him for very long.

I called Jasper a few minutes later, and explained to him that I wouldn't be able to meet him for lunch. He was fine with it, and didn't even ask me why. He had forgotten about our plans already. It didn't hurt as much when I thought about what I was doing, when Jasper never followed through on our plans, or acknowledged that I was even there. He never saw me without making a meeting first and rarely made the meetings we arranged with his secretary. Secretly, I assumed that he was having an affair with her. Alice was a beautiful woman, and he spent most of his time at work.

I had to keep telling myself that I wasn't doing anything wrong, after all, if Jasper wasn't a willing participant in our marriage, why should I be? We hadn't made love in over a year. I wanted a family, and his job was his family. He didn't need me. I was there to fill the empty space, nothing more.

**A/N Please leave a review after each chapter. It helps me to keep the story going, and I would love to hear your thoughts. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok, just a reminder here that I don't own the characters. I hope everyone is enjoying this story, and I really hope you continue to read as I post new chapters. Please review after each chapter, and I promise, it will help get the new chapters to you faster. **

The morning had been productive after my phone calls. I got most of my work completed, and planned to take the afternoon off. I wasn't sure if I would spend the whole afternoon with him, but if I did, it wouldn't be a big deal to me. If he went back to work, well, I would just go home and read a book until Jasper came home.

At eleven thirty, Jacob poked his head back into my office. "Mrs. Whitlock? You have a package." He said, beaming a 100 watt smile. I looked up from my work, to a box about as big as a microwave.

"Bring it on in here and let's see!" I said, assuming it was something from Jasper, for forgetting our lunch date. He didn't usually send them; Alice was the culprit when I received flowers. She had excellent taste; and I enjoyed when she had them sent, but I couldn't help but frown as the thought of her sending herself things as well clouded my mind. Jacob brought the enormous box into the room, and sat it on my desk. He winked and I waved him back out the door. I stood up from my desk, and contemplated tossing the box into the trash. If I didn't love flowers so much, I would have done it, I'm sure of it. I snipped the ribbon off of the box, and removed the cardboard lid. Inside were dozens upon dozens of Gerbera Daisies. My eyes widened, and my heart ached when I saw them. Alice didn't order daisies. She always ordered long stemmed roses. I reached through the purple, blue, yellow, green, and pink daisies, and found the card.

_I can't wait to see you._

It was simple, and hand written and it meant so much more to me than any other gift could. I held a flower to my nose, and smiled at the familiar smell of my favorite flower. I called Jacob for a vase, and had him get them in some water. I pulled my heels back on, and checked the mirror quickly to make sure everything was still right. My headache was long gone. A new ache grew inside of me, one I hadn't felt in a long time.

**meet me your place** he texted me as I walked out of my office building.

I smiled and boarded my train, heading towards my side of town. I got into my regular seat, and put my things down beside me. I got my phone out, and was about to text him, when he sat down beside me.

"Hi." He said with a grin. He looked around, the train empty besides us, and took my hand in his. He leaned back into his seat, and looked me in the eye. I leaned my head back to match him, and our noses were only inches apart.

"Hi." I said back, breathless from the closeness, and his simple gesture of holding my hand. "Thank you for my flowers." I continued. "They are beautiful." He shrugged his shoulders at me, and kissed the tip of my nose.

"You needed something to cheer you up, and I know how much you like daisies." He whispered.

"I um, I took the rest of the day off…" I whispered.

"Oh yeah, what a coincidence…" he replied, "I did exactly the same thing." I blushed at him, as our train started its ascent into the tunnels, and the lights flickered. He kissed my nose again, and we leaned our heads together. We sat that way, silently enjoying each other's company for the fifteen minute ride to my apartment. The familiar buzz snapped us back into our reality, and we both stood up to exit our train. He squeezed my hand, and released it, stepping out of our seat to let me ahead of him. I stepped out, and gasped, when my body bumped his in the tight space of the aisle on our train. He pressed his nose against the back of my neck and groaned while his hand rested on my waist for a brief moment. I could feel his whole body against mine, and we stood that way for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only seconds. He released me, and kissed the back of my neck, sending chills down my spine. We exited our train, and walked a short way to the apartments. The doorman didn't look twice when he saw us enter together, he lived in the same building as Jasper and I did. We entered our elevator, and he pressed the button. The doors closed, and we stood there silently, waiting for the elevator to rise. It seemed like it took ages to move, but finally we were heading up and he spoke to me.

"Bella, I want you to know, that I don't want to take this any farther if you aren't comfortable with it. I don't want to do anything that will make you regret any of this. You haven't crossed that line yet, and I don't want you to do that until you know for sure that this is what you want. That I am what you want." He looked at me with desperate eyes; he was leaving it up to me to decide if we took this farther. He was leaving it up to me to say no.

"Edward," I sighed, "I'm so lonely. Jasper never talks to me anymore. It's like im not even here." I said, with tears flowing freely. He closed the space between us then, and dropped my purse and briefcase on the floor. He cupped my face in his hands, and gently, kissed my lips. It was the first time he'd kissed my lips. He had kissed me on the shoulder and the nose before, and kissed my hands before, but never on my lips. I gasped, and tears fell down into his hands. He walked me slowly backwards until my back was pressed against the elevator wall. He kissed slowly and tenderly, until I responded. My breath hitched, and I parted my lips. His kiss became more eager, and his hands left my cheeks, and traveled to my collarbones. He traced them with his fingertips, and ran an index finger down the v of my blouse. The heat of his touch branded my skin, and it screamed for more contact. I wrapped my hands around his neck and leaned into him. He held me upright as my body shook underneath his touch. I drove my fingers into his hair, as his tongue darted into my mouth. My nostrils were filled with his woodsy scent, and I tasted peppermint and cigarettes on his breath. He ran his hands down my sides, and to my waist, each finger sending waves of heat into my skin.

The elevator dinged its arrival, and the doors flew open as we separated from the other's grasp. He picked up my briefcase and purse, and steered me out of the elevator by my elbow.

Mrs. Swan, an elderly lady that lived in our apartment building was walking her dog down the hallway as he drove me towards my door.

"Hello Mrs. Swan!" He called to her, as I reached for my keys.

"Oh, hello Edward!" she called back to him, never lifting her head to face us. I giggled breathlessly as she continued down the hallway and I heard Edward whisper, "Old bitty!"

I finally got the door unlocked, and almost tripped over my own feet when Edward tossed my purse into the sitting room. He slammed the door behind him, and leaned against it, his chest heaving from our laughter and our elevator kiss.

I held my hand to my chest, as I tried to steady my own breathing and stifle my own laughter when he caught my chin in his hand. His deep blue eyes locked on mine, and all laughter was gone.

"Bella, I'm only going to ask you this one time." he said, pulling my body flush against his. His hard stomach and the strength of his arms surprised me when our bodies made contact. My eyelids fluttered, and he smiled at me. I was ready for him. I was willing to do whatever he wanted. I was past all my fears, and was ready to give him all of me. I bit my lip, and nodded my head slowly to him, telling him I understood, and I was ready.

"Bella, do you want Chinese or Japanese takeout for lunch?" he said, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

**A/N OK, so that was mean, but I promise we'll get there ok? that was their first official kiss there, and believe you me, there's some serious sexual tension floating around in that apartment. We gotta be careful so we don't cause any electical sparks... we dont wanna cause a fire do we??? ANYWAY... Leave a review, and I will get another chapter up for you soon! BIG KISSES TO THE PEOPLE REVIEWING ALREADY!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello! I wanted to make myself clear on something here. Bella does love her husband. If she just jumped right in the sack with Edward the first time they were alone together, she wouldn't be such a great person. It takes a lot to cheat on someone you love, and Bella has some serious stuff to deal with before she can just hop on top… (LOL) That being said, THANKS SO MUCH for the reviews, and please keep them coming. The more reviews, the faster the chapters come… I am feeling the Christmas spirit today, and if I can get 10 reviews for this chapter by 5, I will post chapter 5 tonight. **

I silently ate my Chinese takeout on the expensive rug on my sitting room floor. Edward was beside me, eating wonton soup. I couldn't help but smile to myself. Jasper and I had never eaten anywhere outside of the kitchen. I'd one suggested a picnic in the bedroom, and he scoffed at me. He was never for changing his routine. He wanted to eat dinner at the table, and he never ate while watching TV.

I looked up at Edward, and smiled. He was watching food network. I had enjoyed watching that channel for years, and was never able to watch when Jasper was home. It warmed my heart to see that he liked watching cooking shows. It was a common like for us, something I rarely shared with Jasper.

Edward was barefoot, hit tie was loosened, and hung lazily around his neck. He had propped himself up against the couch, and was quietly commentating about the meal that the cook was preparing on the television. It comforted me that we could be this close and comfortable together. It was like we'd been meeting here for years, having lunch together, while my husband was away at work.

I frowned to myself and looked down at my wedding band. It was expensive, and too elaborates for my tastes. Jasper wanted to have the best of things, and always chose to buy them for me as well. He had never asked me what kind of rings I liked, or what kind of flowers I enjoyed. It was nice to know that Edward paid enough attention to me to know that I liked daisies. I was flattered that he'd remembered.

"I'm stuffed!" He said, bringing me back from my thoughts. He stood up and reached for my takeout box, and carried our trash to the disposal. Again, I found myself thinking that Jasper never offered to clean after we ate. He always left the table and went straight to his office, to work on whatever it was he worked on.

Edward stood in the doorway leaning on the frame. He watched me with smoldering eyes. He held two glasses of red wine in his hands. He smiled at me, and nodded for me to come over to him. My heart fluttered as I nervously toyed with my wedding band. I was so nervous. I was so unsure of what to do.

I stood up too fast, and got lightheaded, and he chuckled as I steadied myself. "Maybe you don't need wine…" he teased.

I gave him a dirty look, and he smiled that big toothy grin that always sent shocks through my system. "I'm fine; I just stood up too fast!" I said, grinning back at him. I slowly made my way across the room to him, watching my feet travel the distance. I hesitated just in front of him, and he handed me my glass. I took it from him, and bit my lip as I looked into the glass for the confidence I needed. He lifted my chin with his index finger, and looked into my eyes. He held my gaze for a moment, and sighed.

"Bella, you have no idea how amazing you are. You are a very beautiful woman. You're sexy as hell too." He said, brushing his fingertip across my lip. "Too bad you're not smart…" he said with a playful smirk.

I scoffed at him, and playfully popped his hand, scolding him. I met his eyes, and furrowed my brow. "I'm not smart. I do some of the dumbest things." I said, biting my lip.

"Such as?" He asked. I pointed to him, and back to myself. Then I raised my left hand and wiggled my ring finger. He caught my hand before I dropped it back to my side, and kissed the back. "Bella, you deserve so much more." He said, and turned my hand over, palm side up. "You deserve to laugh until your sides ache." He kissed my fingertips one by one. "You deserve companionship." He kissed the center of my palm. "You deserve romance…" he kissed my wrist. My body shook from the closeness to him, the contact that I'd hungered for. He gently bit my wrist. "You deserve ecstasy." I gasped as his teeth grazed my tender flesh, and his breath washed over my skin. He pulled me to him, and pulled my hand up and placed it on his shoulder. I could hear my heart drumming in my ears, and I could feel dormant needs in my body start to awaken. He sat his glass down, and did the same with mine, and took my free hand into his own. He laced our fingers together, and brought our joined hands to his chest, to rest just over his heart. "I've loved you for years Bella. I come here every weekend, and pretend to be interested in Jasper's talks. I watch you; I know you watch me too. You fidget with your sweatpants and tank tops when I come over." He said, and leaned down and whispered into my ear, "but when your shirt rides up, and I see your little back, or god forbid that sexy little belly, it's all I can do, " he put his hands on my hips and pulled me into him, "to keep from stripping you down, and showing you how hard you make me."

I moaned at the feel of his erection against my belly, and my body was completely awake for the first time in months. My center burned for his touch, and my lips ached for his kiss. His words made me hotter than I had ever been, and I knew there would be no stopping this time. This was real, and it was about to happen.

I fisted my hands in his disheveled hair, and kissed his throat as he licked and bit at my neck. He snatched at my blouse, exposing my collarbones to his kisses. Buttons flew as the material gave way, and I yearned for more. The stubble on his chin chafed my breasts as he devoured my collarbones. He drove his hands up my waist and into my blouse, and cupped my breasts. He quickly unsnapped the front clasp on it, exposing me to him. My breathing grew ragged and I clawed at his shirt, desperate for the skin on skin contact that my body needed. I threw my head back in ecstasy when he pulled one of my nipples into his mouth, and flicked it with his tongue. His shirt finally gave way, and I started for his belt. I franticly searched for the buckle, and grew frustrated when I couldn't find it. He spun me around, and backed me into the wall. He shoved his knee between my legs spreading me for him, and I grinded myself on his leg, begging for friction. He pulled my top over my head, and snatched my bra from my arms. He pulled my pencil skirt up to hip level, exposing the tops of my thigh high stockings that he had admired this morning. He shoved my legs open as wide as he could with me still standing, and bent down to his knees. My eyes rolled back into my head as he pulled my panties down my legs. He gripped my ass in his hands, and licked and kissed at my clit. It only took a few seconds to send the first wave of pleasure through my body, and I screamed his name when it hit.

**A/N OK PEOPLE! Was this what you wanted? So I stopped a little early, but damn, what do you expect? If you want more, you gotta give me a little something back. REVIEW IT BABY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews so far. I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am. **

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters. Now, where were we?**

My hands were fisted in Edward's hair. He was on his knees in front of me, doing things that should have been illegal. My knees were weak, my body was in pure ecstasy, and I didn't know how much more I was going to be able to take. Orgasm after orgasm had passed through me, and still he continued on, with no signs of stopping in the near future. Just before madness hit me once again, Edward snatched his head away from me, and reached into his pocket. He glanced at the little display screen and furrowed his brow. He looked me in the eye, and put his finger over his lips, signaling for me to be silent.

"Hello?" he said, answering the phone. "Hey there Jasper, how's it going?" He said, standing up, and running his fingers through his hair. He looked down at me, leaning against the wall. He smiled at me, and held his finger back to his lips again. I stole a glance across the room, and looked into the mirror on the opposite wall from me. My hair was falling down around my face in little tendrils; my shirt and bra were on the floor at my feet. My skirt was shoved up to my waist, and my panties were still shoved to the side. My cheeks reddened at the site of my naked sex. I scolded myself for being so embarrassed about my nakedness, but still began the process of straightening myself back to presentable.

"No, I don't have any plans for this evening... Sure, what time? …That early? ... Oh, I see, yeah…. That's fine. Sure man, see you in a bit. Ok, Bye." Edward closed his phone, and turned to me.

"Looks like you're cooking me dinner tonight." He said, picking his shirt up off the floor.

"Hmm… and what time do you think you will be here?" I said, staring at my feet.

"Around six is when he told me to be here. He said he will be a little late leaving; a meeting or something." He said, and picked up his tie.

"I guess I need to go to the market." I said, and turned to head towards my bedroom. Edward reached for, and gently took hold of my arm, stopping me from leaving his reach. "I'm going to get a shower." I said, looking at the floor, unable to meet his gaze. He pulled me to him, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella, I meant what I said earlier. I do love you. I have for a long time. You don't know how hard it's been for me, all this time, not being able to tell you. This last week has been amazing for me." He kissed my forehead and I looked into his beautiful green eyes. "I've been telling myself to take all this slow, because you have so much on you, worrying about what you're doing. I'm sorry if I have rushed you into anything." He took my cheek in his hand, and traced my cheekbone with his thumb. "I just can't help myself.

I touched his hand with my own, and moved it from my cheek to my mouth. I kissed it, and sighed. "Edward, you haven't forced me or rushed me to do anything I didn't want to do. I, I guess I'm just scared. I've never been with anyone other than Jasper, and I just," I paused. "I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do. In my head, I know this is wrong, and I shouldn't do this to him, but in my heart…" I dropped my hands to my side, and put my head down, unable to look at him. "In my heart…"

Edward pulled my head down to rest against his chest. I could hear his heart beating out a steady tune. "In your heart, it feels like you're finally doing what's right." He said, and kissed my hair. "My heart tells me the same thing Bella."

I looked up to him, and smiled. I nodded in agreement. "That's exactly how I feel." I said, and stretched up as far as I could, to kiss him. He leaned down, and met my lips with his. He kissed me differently from how Jasper ever kissed me. Even during sex, Jasper had never put much passion into his kisses. He was always stiff, and it seemed forced.

He pulled away from me, and smiled. "I had a nice lunch with you today. I especially enjoyed dessert." He said, causing redness to flow through my cheeks, and my nipples to harden.

"Well, it was my pleasure…" I replied. He took my hand in his, and looked at his watch.

"Sadly, I don't think we're going to have enough time to finish it." He said. "Because what I'm going to do to you will take much longer than the couple of hours we have until your husband gets home." He started guiding me into my bedroom.

"So then why are we going to the bedroom?" I asked with a smile.

"Because you need a shower, if Jasper came home and saw you like this he'd know someone serviced you." He said, laughing.

I blushed again, knowing how terrible I looked. "I'm not saying you don't look good, because the sight of you with red cheeks makes me want to throw you down right now." He said, and winked at me. He walked me into the bathroom connected to my bedroom, and turned on the shower. I reached into the cabinet and pulled out a towel. He reached past me to the same cabinet and grabbed a matching towel, and grinned. "What? I need a shower too!" he said, and dropped his pants. He took off his shirt, and I couldn't help but gape at him standing there beside me in his boxers. He was still hard, and I was very surprised that the fabric wasn't torn. I bit my lip, and forced myself to look away from his crotch.

"I thought you said we didn't have time for this." I whispered. He looked at me with smirk, and said,

"If you think the first time I make love to you is going to be in the shower, you're sadly mistaken." I nodded at him with a smile of my own, I wasn't sure my body could take more from him today. I was already sure I'd be sore from earlier. I was still unsure how I would be able to get in a shower with both of us naked and not have sex with him. Just the sight of him had me aching for him again.

He reached for me, and turned me around. He slowly unzipped my skirt, and his hands lingered on the small of my back. A chill ran up my spine, and he laughed. He pulled down my skirt, and panties, and groaned at the site of my naked bottom. I laughed, and shook it at him.

"God Bella, don't tease me!" He said, and turned me around. He was completely naked, and once again, my attention was turned completely to his crotch. I gasped at the sight of him. I was suddenly very nervous about the first time we would be having sex. I was afraid that I would be in for some pain…

He stepped into the shower, and held out a hand for me to join him. We took turns washing each other, and it had to have been the best shower I'd ever had. Giggles and kisses were shared, and I was certain I was cleaner that I had ever been in my life. As we stepped out, and started drying each other off, I frowned as I thought about how Jasper and I had never shared a shower.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Ok, so I just want to prepare you for a little bit of the upcoming chapter. Bella would be a seriously forked up individual if she didn't feel bad about what she is doing. It's not that she doesn't care for Edward, let me just get this straight to begin with, in case I don't get this out right. **

I didn't know what to cook. I walked miles around the supermarket, and still didn't have any idea of what I wanted to make for dinner. I walked by the produce aisle for the 6th time, when I started wondering what Edward's favorite meals were. I snatched my buggy to an abrupt halt and startled an old woman, when she ran into my stopped shopping cart. I smiled to her and moved the cart out of the middle of the aisle, as I tried to catch my breath.

"What the hell am I doing?" I said to myself. "This is so wrong." I thought as I dropped my elbows onto my cart and my head in my hands. I was cheating on my husband. Had Jasper done anything to deserve this? He wasn't cheating on me, (that I knew of) he loved me (that I knew of), he worked hard, and he gave me anything I could possibly want (except romance). I was so terribly wrong for doing the things I did today. I had enjoyed myself, and done things to my husband's friend that were completely out of line. I had to stop this; I had to stop it now. I had worked myself into a complete panic, and an old familiar burning in my lungs made itself known. I wheezed a bit, and hung onto my cart with my left hand as my right searched through my purse for my inhaler. I barely noticed the stares from the people in the aisle with me, as I frantically dug through my bag. My lungs were tighter and tighter, and the air became thicker and thicker. The room started growing fuzzy and distorted around me, and I started to lose patience. I grabbed my bag up off of the cart and dumped it in the floor, as a lady picked up on what was happening, and came over to help me. I dropped to my knees there on the hard floor, and pawed at the spilled contents of my purse. With my free hand, I clawed at the neck of my shirt, as it felt like it was choking the life from my body. The kind lady found my inhaler before I did, and snatched the cap off of it.

"Here honey, here you go, breathe for me." She said, and depressed the pump on my little miracle machine, sending the heavenly albuterol into my lungs. She helped me pick up the articles of my purse, and stood me up, as my lungs returned to their normal state.

"Thank you!" I gasped. I was sure my cheeks were blood red, and my earlier thoughts seemed nearly forgotten, as I realized what had happened.

"No problem honey, you take care of yourself." She said back, and tucked my hair behind my ear. I immediately parked my buggy right there in the aisle, and decided that I wouldn't be cooking anything tonight. I just wasn't up for it.

I got to my car, and leaned my head on my steering wheel. Tears ran down my face, as I made up my mind to call Edward and tell him that I had made a terrible mistake, and that I couldn't hurt Jasper.

I wiped at my tears, and took a deep breath, feeling the raw state my asthma had left my lungs and throat in. I reached into my purse, and pulled out my phone. I had a new text message.

**Won't be home till 8. Business meeting. Edward will be there 6. Pick something up to eat.**

I fumed as I read the message. Business meeting my ass, why would he have a business meeting that went 3 hours over the regular time for him to leave?

"Because it's not a business meeting Bella." I said to myself. I slapped my steering wheel angrily, and closed out the text message. I scrolled through my phone list, until I came to a familiar number. I dialed the number, and as I expected, got a machine.

"This is Alice Brandon. I cannot take your call at this time, but please leave a message and I will return your call at my earliest convenience. Thank you."

I hung up the phone, and slammed my car into reverse. I made two stops for dinner. The first was to a Mexican food drive through window. I picked up fajitas for two, and a bottle of red wine. The second stop I made was at the Chinese place Edward and I had ordered lunch from.

I got home at about five thirty, with an idea in my head. I was still fuming from my text message, and I had made a plan. Jasper wouldn't see anything I was sure of it, but it made me feel good that I was going to do something out of character for a change.

I put the food on the counter, and ran for my bedroom. I searched through my dresser drawers, and found exactly what I was looking for. I slid on my silky pajama bottoms, and tank top, and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I checked my makeup, to make sure nothing had smudged at the store, and dabbed on a little bit of perfume. I painted my toenails a sexy red, and let them dry. I took one last look in the mirror as the doorbell rang, and smiled at myself. PERFECT.

I went to the door, and just as expected, Edward was there, 5 minutes early. I smiled up at him, as he stood in the doorway, speechless. I couldn't help but laugh at the way he was looking at me. He was grinning ear to ear, and he was trying to think of something to say, but he couldn't say anything at all.

I turned around, and left the door open, for him to come in. As I walked away from him and toward the kitchen, I added a little sway to my hips. My shoulders rocked a little as I giggled under my breath at the little tease I was sending his way. I assumed he was still at the door when I started my little trick. I was wrong.

As I entered the doorway to the kitchen, two large hands grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around. He got to me faster than I could imagine, and once he had me turned toward him, he put his hands on my sides, just at my waist, and lifted me up, even with his six foot two inch eye level. He kissed me then, like he'd never kissed me before. It had urgency, and a deep moan escaped as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He moved his hands from my waist to my bottom, cupping me through my silky pajama pants. He ground my sex against his pelvis, and I threw my head back with another moan. The thin material did nothing to mask the feel of his body against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, pouring every care and worry into him.

So much for calling it all off.

I broke off our kiss, earlier than I wanted, but breathing is important, and I needed to. Edward slowly lowered me down his body, and I was well aware that he was enjoying the pajama pants when I felt a tree poking at me as he slid me over that part of his anatomy. He chuckled when I glared up at him.

He let go of me, and I adjusted my clothes back into place after all the riding up they did during my journey back to the floor. (Oh what a journey it was!) He picked up a bag from the floor, and handed it to me. It seems he had done some shopping at the supermarket as well. I opened the bag, and laughed when I found a box of brownie mix. We spent the next hour talking and baking the brownies, and I couldn't help but feel a squeeze in my heart while I watched him bake. I told myself not to think about the fact that Jasper had never made a single meal in that kitchen. It made me happy when I realized that I had so many things I could do with Edward that I had never done with Jasper.

I was thoroughly enjoying myself, giving and receiving little kisses and flirting with Edward while we cooked and talked, and sipped coffee together. Every time he came close to me, I had to touch his hand, or his arm, or back, to see if I was dreaming it all up. I had just released him from another playful hug when I heard the front door open. Edward sat at the table quickly, and I loaded the dishwasher as Jasper went through his routine of removing his coat and hanging it up, then going to his office, and putting away his briefcase. It took what seemed like years for him to come to the kitchen, and stand in the doorway. I did all I could to keep from thinking about what happened right there in that same doorway earlier today. I turned my head, and smiled at him, as he stood there, and looked at me. I knew it was impossible, but my heart slammed in my chest at the thought of him knowing what was going on before he came in.

Edward called out a hello to him, and he nodded his response.

"You came home early today?" Jasper asked, eyeing me. My smile faded, and I held back the response I wanted to make, and said,

"Yes, I had a migraine, so I decided to leave at lunch, and came home for the day." I held back the shake that was at the edge of my voice.

"Is that why you canceled our lunch?" He questioned. I fumed at the tone in his voice, wanting to ask him how the fuck a meeting could go over as late as three hours after closing time. But I refrained.

"Yes." I said, glaring at him. Edward cleared his throat, and Jasper turned to him, forgetting I was even there.

"Edward, did you see the market today? It was a hell of a day!" He said, and Edward stole a glance in my direction before he replied.

"It was the best day I've seen in years." He said, and I smiled to myself, catching the real meaning of his statement.

I heated up our dinner as they chatted on about things I didn't care about, I let my mind wander to this afternoon after our lunch, and when we shared the shower. It was the best day I'd seen in years as well.

I opened the takeout boxes, and split the fajita plate for Edward and myself. I opened up the Chinese takeout box, and dropped it in front of Jasper at his seat at the table. He could tell I was angry with him, but I was sure he didn't know why.

I sat Edwards's plate down easier, and he caught my eye and smiled the grin he gave me earlier. I looked back over to Jasper, he poked around at his Chinese, and never looked up when I took my plate to the sitting room and turned on the TV to the food network.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Ok, I had a little bit of info to get to you in that last chapter. It was pretty long, but I hope you enjoyed it. I got a few questions about the marriage through some pm messages and reviews. I just want to clear a few things up. Bella cares for Jasper. If she didn't she wouldn't have freaked out in the supermarket. Jasper has put work, (staying over at odd hours) friends (Edward comes over so much, Jasper didn't feel the need to explain he would be late, he was welcome at any time.), and pretty much everything else ahead of Bella on his "things to care about" list. This can change things. It's not that they have never been in love; it's just that they aren't in love anymore. It's a routine now. Ok, enough of the serious talk, lets get down to business!**

After dinner, I took my plate, and sat it on the counter. I smiled to myself for not cleaning up the dishes. They could wait. Edward and Jasper were still eating at the table, and talking amongst themselves. I stole a glance in Edward's direction, and smiled when I saw him looking at me. I raised a brow at him, and reached up into the cabinet for a wine glass. My tank top rode up on my waist, and my bellybutton and stomach were peeking out from underneath. I giggled under my breath as I heard Edward clear his throat. He saw it. The plan was working beautifully. I opened my bottle of wine, and "accidentally" dropped the cork onto the floor. I bent down, and heard a cough from the table as I picked up the runaway cork. I smiled to myself, and peeped over my shoulder at an uncomfortable Edward. He all but squirmed in his chair. I poured myself a glass of the dark red wine, and went to join them at the table.

Jasper never looked up, never saw me do anything, it was like I wasn't even there. I crossed my legs under the table, and sat back, listening to the conversation being had between the two men. I sipped at my wine, and caught Edward stealing glances more often than not. When I finished my glass of wine, I stood up for another, and that was when Jasper decided to acknowledge that I was there.

"Bella, what happened to your manners today? Aren't you going to offer anyone else a glass?" He asked, with an innocent smile. I wanted to slap him. I finished pouring my glass, and sat the bottle back onto the granite countertop with a loud smack.

"I'm sorry, Jasper, I'm just so used to you being at your office all hours of the night, that I just forget you're even here." I replied, and took a long sip from my glass.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He questioned me, standing so suddenly, that his chair toppled to the floor.

"Nothing honey, you just work so hard, and stay over so much, and I just get used to being alone. Would you like a glass of wine?" I said sweetly, and Jasper eyed me suspiciously.

"No. I don't think I would actually." He said to me, and then turned to Edward, who looked very angry. "Edward, would you like to play a game of cards?" Edward furrowed his brow, and shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak, and then just shook his head again.

"No, I'm not up for cards." He said, and looked at me, "But I would like a glass of wine." He walked to the counter and reached for the bottle. Jasper sighed and said he was going to his office, and told Edward to join him when he finished his glass of wine. Edward's eyes met mine; all anger left my body at his silent message. His fingers touched mine, and lingered when he took the bottle from me, I wanted to touch him so badly, that my fingers ached. I turned away from him, telling my body to behave, and reached for a wine glass. Just as I had it out of the cabinet, I dropped it, and it shattered all over the countertop and pieces flew everywhere. I jumped back, and my bare feet burned as broken glass cut through my flesh. Just before I fell to the floor, unable to put any weight on my foot, Edward caught me, and picked me up. With one hand on my back, and the other under my knees, he carried me to the bathroom beside the kitchen. He sat me on the counter, lowered the lid on the toilet, and sat down. I reached into the medicine cabinet beside my head, and pulled out antiseptic and tweezers.

"Here, I don't want to see it…" I said, handing him the items, and turned my head away from the blood dripping from my foot.

"All you had to do was say you didn't want me to drink wine with you…" He said, grinning, and took the tweezers in his big hands. "That's the second time today, you interrupted my glass of wine." He winked at me, and lifted my foot up for inspection. "I don't think there will be a need for amputation tonight." I gaped at him, and he laughed. For the next twenty or thirty minutes, Edward dug shards of glass from my foot. He bandaged it after he poured the antiseptic and bent his head to kiss the bandages. "All better." He said, and my heart drummed in my chest at the tenderness he showed me. He lifted me off of the bathroom counter, and eased me down, so that my good foot rested on the floor. He held my other leg, bent at the knee, , and pulled me against his body. The painful drumming beat my foot was making disappeared when he leaned his head down and brushed my lips with his own. He reached behind me, and pushed the door close with an almost silent click. He continued the kiss, and I moaned a little when I felt his tongue explore my own. He reached for my other leg, and pulled me back up to him, and once again he held me against his groin. "I love you Bella." He whispered against my lips, and shushed me when a tear escaped my eye. He wiped it away, and kissed me again, murmuring his feelings for me as my arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

"I love you too." I whispered back, and leaned back, looking him in the eye. "I think I always have."

"One day very soon, I'm going to make love to you, and you're going to see how you really deserve to be treated. I am going to kiss every inch of your beautiful little body, and make it mine. Do you want that?" he asked, and kissed the hollow of my throat. I nodded my head, and gasped for breath when his kiss took it away.

Three doors down the hallway, Jasper worked in his office, on a dirty text message to his assistant.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N For all the Jasper fans out there: I am so sorry. I swear I'm not a Jasper hater, but someone has to be the bad guy ok? Trust me, I got this! Oh, and by the way, I don't own the characters, I just make them do dirty things to each other. Thank you all for the reviews, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep them coming. The more reviews I have, the better I write, and the smuttier it gets. Come on, you see where this is going.**

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock screaming at me in protest. I looked over to it sleepily, and saw that I had overslept. It was nine am. I jumped out of bed, and regretted it the moment my sore foot hit the floor. There was no way I would be in heels today. I sat on my bed, and propped up my foot. I decided in about two seconds, to call in. I hobbled over to the bathroom, and started a tub of water. I added some bubbles, and reached into the cabinet, and pulled out a towel. I pulled my hair up over my head into a high ponytail, and clipped it up, so it wouldn't get wet.

After I was finished with everything for my bath, I went to find my phone. I searched high and low, and finally found it, stuck down in the couch. While dragging my aching foot, I called Jacob and let him know that I wouldn't be in today. I was very happy I had decided to finish all my work up early yesterday, because now I didn't have to feel bad about taking the day off. I pulled off my pajama pants, and tank top, and cautiously slid down into the steamy hot water. Bubbles surrounded me and their fragrance relaxed me into a state of tranquil nothingness. I closed my eyes, and leaned back, allowing myself to slid down into the water further. I held my head above the water, and rested it against the side of the tub. I drifted in and out of consciousness, and was thoroughly enjoying my bath when I heard a familiar sound. I had a text message.

***what are you doing beautiful? ***

I smiled as I hit reply, and answered his text.

***im naked, and im in my tub***

***damn, you know how to get a man's attention don't you?***

***it only seems to work on you Edward.***

***he doesn't see what he has***

***he doesn't have it anymore, its all yours***

***naked huh? ***

***yep***

***im coming over***

I giggled at his last text, and sat up in the tub. If he was on his way over here, I needed to get some things done. I shaved, washed my hair, and started to get out when I received another text.

***can I use the spare key?***

***yes ***

***still in the tub?***

***yes***

***don't move***

I lay back in the tub again, and sat back up, checked my underarms, and ran the razor over them one more time. Just as I sat the razor down, I heard a light knock on the bathroom door.

"Come In." I said, and lay back into the water, so my whole body was covered, except my naked knees and my face. He opened the door, and smiled. He had a red tulip in his mouth, his teeth holding it steady. He had a bag in one hand, and a bottle of wine and two glasses in the other. He kicked the door shut with his foot, and sat down the bottle and glasses. He put the bag to the side, and took the flower from his mouth, and dropped it into my bathwater. It floated on the water, and I smiled up at him, and said thank you.

"Do you know what that means Bella?" He said, pointing to the flower. I nodded my head and said,

"Red is for passion, or romance, the lily represents love."

"That's right. What did I tell you yesterday Bella?" He said, pulling his shirt over his head, exposing his muscular stomach to my viewing pleasure.

"You said I deserve romance." I said, picking up the flower and smelling its fragrance. "And ecstasy." He pulled his jeans down and kicked them off, his boxers followed quickly behind. Once again, Edward and I were naked together, with no one to interrupt us.

He climbed into the tub with me, and pulled me back onto his chest. I could feel his erection against my back, and I thought back to the nerves I had yesterday about his size. He trailed kisses from the back of my ear down to my collarbone, sending shivers of pleasure through every cell of my body.

His big hands slid to my naked breasts beneath the bubbles, and caressed the peaked nipples. They burned under his touch, and sent chills to my sex. I threw my head back onto his shoulder when he gave one sensitive bud a gentle pinch, and I almost came from the feel of it. I was hotter than I had been in ages, and I was sure that I wouldn't last as long as he was planning to draw this out. He ran his fingers down my flat belly, and stopped for a moment at my pierced button. "This is the hottest thing, your little belly button piercing." He whispered in my ear, and grazed his teeth against my earlobe. I moaned aloud and he chuckled in my ear. "You're so hungry for affection that I bet I could make you cum without even touching your sweet little pussy. " I blushed at the way he was talking to me, but it only made me grow more restless for release. "Want me to prove it to you Bella?" I whimpered as he lowered his hands to my hips and ran his fingers down to my thighs. I was so close, and he was right, he hadn't even touched me where I ached for his touch the most. He traced his fingers down my inner thigh, to my knees, and back again right below where I needed the sweet friction that could send me right over into oblivion. Just as I was frustrated almost to tears, Edward pushed my legs together, and pulled me back against him by the backs of my thighs. I felt his hard cock against my back, and just enough friction from pushing my legs together to feel myself let go, just as I felt the first wave start to cross my body, Edward bit the back of my neck and I screamed his name as the pleasure rocked through me. He made good on his word, I came hard, and as I felt the shocks at the tips of my toes, he spread me wide, and dove a hard thick finger into me, immediately sending me back over the edge. My breaths came in pants, and his cock grew harder against my back as he rubbed my sensitive clit with his thumb. He pumped his finger inside of me, and brought me close to insanity, but removed his hand from me right before I lost it. He turned me around, and rested my legs on either side of him. It was here, he was about to take me, and I had waited for it for so long, that I sighed relief at the feel of his hard length against my core. He looked up to me, and nodded, asking me if it was ok to continue. Like I could actually stop now, as if it were possible. Instead of answering him, I raised my hips off of his body, and reached down to grasp him in my hand. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, as I concentrated on lowering myself on to him. He put his hands on my hips, and helped me ease down until his tip was just at my entrance. I furrowed my brow, and pushed, feeling him stretch me as he slid slowly inside. My body shook at the feel of his thick hard cock filled me, and there was no more waiting. I snatched his hands from my body and put them on the sides of the tub, rested my hands on top of his, and threw my whole body into a quick thrust, and we both cried out as he filled me completely. I sat there, still for a moment, enjoying the twitches our bodies made, begging us to continue.

"Jesus Bella, I can't sit still much longer." He whispered, laying his head back against the tub.

"Ok." I said, and leaned down to kiss his lips. I released his hands, and he threw them to my waist, and we both started our race to the finish line. I came twice more before Edward gave in, and when it was his turn, he let out a low throaty growl, and snatched my body to him. He spilled himself deep inside of me, and we both collapsed into the water, too spent to move.

***throws bucket of cold water on you* REVIEW IT!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Well I was afraid that the bucket of cold water was going to make some people mad… cold water sucks like that… I guess you really did need it after that last chapter… hmmm…interesting. I don't own these characters, I just like to fork with their heads.**

"What do you want to do today Bella?" Edward asked me, as he dried me off. I dried him with a towel as well; I'd never known bath time could be so fun. I was taking full advantage of being able to dry him; I rubbed his muscular frame dry with excitement. A grin was plastered on my face, and nothing in this world could make it go away. Edward was drying me off slowly, as if memorizing every curve and bend of my body. I playfully smacked his arm when his toweled hand lingered on my bottom and pulled me up against him.

"I just did it." I replied, pointing at the bathtub. I walked into my bedroom, opened my dresser, and grabbed a pair of panties. Edward followed, watching me. I pulled on my panties, and gave a little wiggle for his viewing pleasure.

"Tease." He said, and grinned. I reached into another drawer, and pulled on a cotton t shirt. Edward reached for his jeans and pulled them on, sans underwear.

"Watch that zipper; you don't want to hurt that thing!" I said, making him laugh, and pretend he got it stuck. He faked left but moved right, and caught me around the waist, as I saw he was coming for me. He picked me up off the floor, and spun me around facing away from him. He laughed and kissed the back of my ear. I wiggled against him, trying to free myself, so I could kiss him back, and he would have none of that, with the hands that were around my waist, he started to tickle me, and I shrieked as he tortured me with his fingers. We laughed, and giggled; I kicked and wiggled, trying to free myself from him. He was strong. I gave up, and laughed so hard, tears streamed down my cheeks. He stopped his tickling torture, and grabbed my legs, bent at the knees. He held me like that for a while, just watching me, as I watched him back. He moved his way backwards, until the backs of his knees were flush with the bed, and sat down. He let go of my legs, and let me straddle him. He ran his fingers through my tangled wet hair, and down my back. I leaned into his touch, arching my body. My breasts were face level to him, and I smiled as he pressed his face between them.

"Edward," I moaned.

"Yeah?" He asked, and teased my nipple through my t shirt. I pushed with my body, and somehow managed to get him on his back. He lay back, with his hands folded behind his head, and I smiled. His face was heavenly; his strong jaw line was dark with stubble. His constantly messy hair was still wet from our bath. His muscular arms were big, and perfectly defined. I lowered my gaze to his chest, where light curls dusted his nipples and traveled down his stomach, to his belly button. I followed the thin hair trail with a finger, and watched his chest rise and fall as his breathing picked up a notch. I made my way down to a thicker, darker patch of hair, below his navel; that lead to the button of his jeans. I rested both of my hands on his hip bones, and met his eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, and grinned when he wiggled his hips underneath me.

"I'm hungry" I said, leaning down, kissing his abdomen.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked, with a grin. I sat up, and gave him a sexy little smirk.

"Pancakes!" I replied, hopping off of him, and ran towards the kitchen. He followed me, and steered me towards a chair.

"I'm cooking." He said, and kissed my forehead. He searched through all the cabinets for his ingredients and utensils, and I excitedly watched him as he started cooking the breakfast. He poked his head into the refrigerator and then turned to me. "You want bacon or sausage?"

"Bacon, I think. Although sausage sounds very lovely…" I said, giving him a wink. He pulled the bacon out of the fridge, and smiled, continuing his task.

"I'm cooking bacon right now, and you can have sausage later." He said, not looking up from his pancakes. I loved that he could cook. It made me happy to know that he was willing to make breakfast for me. He flipped the pancakes in the air, and caught them in the pan, perfectly.

"I like watching you cook." I said, and stood up to fix drinks. He stopped me right as I reached for the refrigerator door, and led me back to my chair. I laughed, as he told me to not to get back out of my chair.

He poured up two glasses of orange juice, and sat them on the table, then kissed my cheek, and returned to the stovetop. I sipped at my juice while the smell of bacon traveled through the air.

"I like watching you cook too Bella, especially when you use the oven." He said, and slid thick fluffy pancakes onto a plate. "You bend over more when you use the oven." He grinned and winked at me, and slipped the bacon onto the plate beside the pancakes. He grabbed a fork, walked to me, took my hand, and led me to the balcony beside the sitting room. We walked out, into the morning air, and I quickly looked to the other two balconies beside my own. No one was there, and I relaxed a bit, and sat down on a cool metal chair. Edward walked back inside, and came back with a thick fuzzy blanket from my bed. He stood me up, wrapped it around me, and pushed my chair up to the table once I was seated. I smiled at his thoughtfulness, and loved that he noticed the little things. He pulled another chair to the side of my own, and sat down. We shared the bacon and pancakes, and I leaned back in my chair after they were gone.

"I'm stuffed. You make excellent pancakes." I said, and pulled my feet up underneath me so the blanket covered me completely. Edward nodded and reached into his pocket.

"I like to cook." He said, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He put one to his mouth, and lit the tip. I watched him as he inhaled and then blew the smoke back out after it filled his lungs.

"You should be in cigarette commercials." I said giggling. He looked at me with a confused grin. "You make smoking look sexy. I never thought anyone could do that." I said, laughing, and wrinkled my nose when he tried to hand me the pack.

"Smoking is far from sexy Bella. I should quit, but I just haven't talked myself into It." he said, taking another pull, and walking to the balcony, to drop his ashes. I followed him, and watched the ashes make their way down until I couldn't see them any more. I sighed as my mind wandered to Jasper. I sat back down in my chair, and wrapped myself in my blanket. "What's wrong Bella?" he asked, and sat down beside me. Tears welled in my eyes, and I shook my head. Realization came across his face, and he pulled me into his lap, rocking me soothingly.

"I want to leave so badly." I cried into his shoulder.

"I know baby. I know." He murmured, and smoothed my hair back away from my face. "You deserve so much better Bella. He doesn't respect you."

"Not anymore I don't. Edward, what do you think he's going to do when he finds out about this?" I asked frantically. "He will be so hurt! He's going to be so angry with me!"

"Bella this isn't just you here. I am just as much to blame as you are. He doesn't love you! He doesn't care about you like I do Bella! You don't love him anymore either. You'd be lying if you said you did. He doesn't spend time with you, he doesn't call you!" He said, and slammed his fist on the table.

"I know! I know! I just… damn it; I just don't want to hurt him!" I cried, and stood up, and walked back into the house. Edward slowly followed me back into the kitchen, were I started cleaning up the dishes.

"Tell me you still love him Bella, and I'll leave." He said, his voice straining at the word leave. I dropped my head to my hands, and sobbed. My body fell to the floor, and I sat there, unable to move. "Bella, he doesn't even look at you anymore." Edward said, as he sat down beside me. I nodded my head, and picked at my rings. "You mean more to me than anything in this world Bella. I'd give it all up for you." he lifted my chin with his finger, and looked me in the eyes. "Would you do the same for me?" He asked.

***passes Kleenex* **

**PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I write chapters! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N You're not interested in this part, let me just say its not my characters, and get on with it mmkay? Oh, thanks for all the reviews! You guys ROCK MY SOCKS OFF! See! *waves bare foot***

I pulled my face out of Edward's grasp, and looked down at my rings. What did they mean? What did they stand for? I didn't know anymore. They were elaborate, and fancy, and it just wasn't my style. I never liked them, and no longer did I love the man that gave them to me. I pulled them off, for the first time in 5 years. As soon as my finger was free, a weight lifted from my chest, and love burned in my heart. I nodded, and cried all over again. Edward threw his arms around me, and held me through my tears. Once again, something Jasper had never done. I scolded myself for thinking about it. It was over between us, and frankly, it never started. I don't think there was ever a time that Jasper and I shared the passion that Edward and I shared. I willed my tears away, and made up my mind to get started. "I love you Edward. I'd give it all up for you. I'm going to give it all up for you. Will you help me pack?" he smiled at me and nodded his head. He stood up and helped me to my feet.

We packed up my clothes first, and Edward headed to my closet for my shoes. I went to Jasper's office, and opened the door. I never went in there, but I needed to get some of my stuff out of the safe that he installed in the wall after we moved in. When I opened the door, I shuddered to myself. It was so cold in there. It felt wrong being in there. I quickly walked to the safe, and put in the combination. I pulled, and the lock stayed secure, and the door remained closed. "Hmm…" I said aloud, and put the combination in again. Still nothing. I looked around the office, wondering if he would have written the new combination down. My eyes rested on his computer. I hesitated; I didn't want to go through his personal space. I didn't feel right being in his office at all, using his computer was completely out of the question. I stared at the screensaver, silently cursing myself for being so childish. I needed my things, and I wasn't leaving without them.

I bit my lip and inched my way to the computer. I took a deep breath, as I touched the mouse. It didn't bite me. I let out the breath I was holding, and sat down in his chair. It felt completely wrong being in his office, and his chair made me have a bad feeling. I felt more nervous about being in his office than telling him about Edward. The screensaver disappeared, and my chin dropped at the 22 inch LCD picture. Her head was thrown back, her legs were spread wide, and her body was completely naked. All the color fell from my face as I realized the face on the naked woman. Her eyes were closed, and her black hair was cut short, and sticking out in all directions. It was Alice.

I had suspected for a long time that Jasper had been having an affair with her. There wasn't a doubt in my mind anymore. I gagged at the bile rising in my throat as I realized that she was sitting on this very desk in the photo. Above her head was a photo of me, on our wedding day. I looked up, and saw that same photo hanging above my head. I snatched the mouse over to the document menu, and searched through for the code to the safe. I was angry, I was hurt, but most of all, I was determined to get the hell out of the house before he got home.

After paging through their countless saved IM conversations, I found what I was looking for. I put the new combination into the lock and smiled when I heard the blissful click as I turned the handle. I opened the door, and sighed relief. I pushed through stacks of cash, and reached into the back of the safe for my belongings. I glanced back at the computer screen, and sneered as an idea washed over me. I took seven stacks of bills, exactly half of what was there, and tossed them into my purse. I went back over to the computer and printed all the IM conversations. I left them there, spread out on his desk. I closed out all the open windows on the computer, so his background was visible once again. I snatched my photo off the wall, and grabbed a pen from his desk. I broke the frame, and pulled the picture out. I wrote one sentence on the front below my face.

_I've been cheating too. _

I packed the rest of my items from the safe, and turned to leave his office. I shrieked when I saw him standing in the doorway. He sneered at me as I put my purse over my shoulder. He took a step toward me, and I took a step back. Fear pushed its way into my body, and the air began to grow thick. He took another step forward, and again, I backed up a step.

"What are you doing in here Bella?" he asked with venom in his voice. I looked down to my feet, unable to speak. "I SAID WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE BELLA?" He shouted, and I jumped in surprise. Jasper had been cold to me for a long time, and anger seeped out at times. He rushed me then, and put a hand around my throat. I gasped for air, as he closed off my airway with his strong hands. He shook me a bit, and my lungs burned. I clawed at his hands, desperate for air, but was unable to get him off of me. He slammed me against the wall, and knocked over a file cabinet.

"Please!" I croaked, and kicked at him, begging him to release me. I reached up and grabbed a fist full of his curly blond hair. He yelped as I snatched his hair, and released my throat, dropping me to the floor, and smacking my head against the fallen cabinet. I gasped for air, and my lungs wouldn't respond. My throat closed in, and I became dizzy. The room spun, and the last thing I saw was Jasper coming at me again with a grin.

**OK, I want to apologize to all the Jasper fans. I swear I'm not a Jasper hater, but this needed to happen. I promise to make it better ok? Don't hate me. And stop biting your fingernails!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter 11 will be here soon! I just need to know you want to see it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N To everyone who has read and reviewed: You are awesome, and you help me with every review you leave. Sorry if that last chapter was hard for you. It was hard for me too. I love Jasper, and hate making him psycho… **

I was lying on the floor; that much I could tell. The cold hard wood pressed against my face. My lungs burned, and my throat felt like it was in a vise. What had happened? I couldn't remember. I tried to sit up, but my arms and legs weren't willing to help.

I could hear voices, but they seemed far away, and I couldn't bring myself to see where the two people were. Both voices were familiar. I thought hard, but couldn't register what I was listening to. Music? The television? Someone downstairs?

I decided that I needed to get off of the floor. It was sticky, and I didn't know what I was lying in. Nothing would move, and I grew frustrated quickly. I must be over thinking it. I needed to do a quick run-through of what I was feeling, to make sure nothing was broken. I concentrated through the burning in my lungs, and the tightness in my throat, and was surprised to see that I wasn't hurting anywhere else. I attempted to wiggle my fingers, and they responded.

_There! That's better!_ I thought to myself, and tried for my arms next. They complied as well, and I was happy they had decided to start working.

_Let's go for sitting up now._ I told my body, and pushed my hands palms down onto the floor. My arms, though weak, held strong as I lifted my torso off of the floor. My head spun, and bile rose in my throat as nausea made its appearance. I allowed myself to lie back down, and swallowed, to settle my stomach, and calm the nausea. I willed my heavy eyes to open, and snatched them back shut at the bright light shining down on me. I needed to get off the floor, so I willed a lid to open partly. I let my eye adjust, and willed the other open, and blinked a few times. My eyes were fuzzy, and the light was bright, but manageable. I attempted to raise my head off the floor, and winced as pain clouded my head. I bit my lip, and gasped, as the taste of blood coated my tongue. I licked my lip, and was momentarily confused when it didn't feel quite right.

_Deal with that later! Get up!_ My mind demanded, and I made another attempt to sit up. I pushed through the pain, and silently congratulated myself when I was sitting upright on the floor. I touched a finger to my lip, and gasped when I felt the tip of my finger slide between the two halves of my bottom lip. I looked down at my finger, and saw that my lip was the culprit of the sticky mess I had been lying in.

I attempted to stand, and my head spun. There would be no walking if I wanted to keep from throwing up. I lowered myself to my hands and knees, and looked around the room. It only took a moment to see where I was. The naked woman on the computer screen told me enough. I took in the broken file cabinet; papers were strewn to and fro. The computer desk chair was turned over, and broken. The door was torn off the hinges, and I was sure that I wasn't the person responsible for that. Jasper was still here, one of the voices belonged to him. Alarm struck my senses; he could come back and hurt me again. I tried to focus on what had happened before Jasper attacked me. I grew frantic when my mind cleared.

_Edward!_

I willed my weak body and aching head to move, I crawled to the door, and tried to find my voice.

"Edward!" I squeaked. My voice wasn't loud enough for anyone other than myself to hear. I swallowed, and gagged as blood made its way down my throat. I tried again.

"Edward!" It was a mere croak this time, but it was progress. An idea hit me then, and I turned my body back towards the office. I picked up a broken wheel from the chair, and turned back towards the hallway.

"Edward!" I croaked again, and coughed at the burning in my throat. I needed my inhaler. My lungs were burning, and the telltale wheezing was evident in each raspy breath. I slammed the wheel down on the hardwood floor in the hall, and winced as the echo sounded off the walls and into my ears. Fresh blood poured from my lip, and dripped onto the floor in front of me. I could hear the voices again. They were closer now, but still far enough away that they couldn't hear me. I pushed myself forward, my hand slipping on the blood trail my lip was leaving. I caught myself before my face smacked the floor, and slammed the wheel back down onto the wood. I sobbed now, my voice cracking at each breath. I heard something falling, and breaking. My mind registered the sound of glass shattering into thousands of pieces. I turned into the direction of the noise, and lifted my heavy eyes toward the sound.

"Edward!" I called, again, only a whisper escaped my throat. Nausea crept back into my head and stomach, and unable to hold it back, I threw up the contents of my stomach onto the floor in front of me. I fell to the floor, smacking my lip against the cold hard planks, and cried. No one could hear me, and I knew that my inhaler was far enough from reach, that I would never make my way across the floor to it. Darkness consumed me, and I welcomed it.

**A/N This is a short chapter and I'm sorry for that. I'm sure you wanted more than this, and I promise you, it's on the way. Please review, and let me know what you think. I'm sorry if I grossed you out a little. Here's a paper sack. Heave Ho. *hands over paper bag***


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Ok, I am sorry about the cliffies. I hope I am not running anyone off by using them. I am really big on keeping my readers interested, and I like to get that anticipation rolling for the next chapter. I usually post my chapters pretty fast, so hopefully you'll forgive me for leaving you hanging. **

**I still don't own my characters. Thanks so much for all the reviews. You rock my world! Now, let's get down to business. **

I felt cold. Very very cold. My lungs still ached, but the familiar taste of albuterol was on my tongue. Someone had given me a dose of my miracle drug, and I could feel my lungs slowly relax. My throat still burned, and my lip ached more than any pain I had felt before in my life. I panicked as I realized that someone had found me, but I wasn't sure who that was.

"Edward?" I croaked my voice startled me when my hoarse voice echoed around me. No one answered. Surely I wasn't alone. Who had given me the albuterol? They had surely saved my life. I opened my eyes, and took in my surroundings. The front door, about 30 feet from me, was busted to hell and back, splintered wood scattered about like a hurricane had barged its way inside my home. Someone came in fast and didn't care about tearing anything up.

I pushed up on my hands, and cried out as my split lip pulled away from the drying blood on the floor. I looked around a bit more, and saw that the French doors leading to the balcony were also broken and off their hinges. There was glass strewn about, and the sound of shattering glass registered in my mind.

I had been so CLOSE! I searched around me frantically wondering if Jasper was still close by. Surely he wouldn't attack me and then save me when he saw what I had done. I silently prayed that Edward was still around, and came to my rescue.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I feared the worst, and backed myself up against the wall behind me, afraid of what Jasper may do to me. I covered my head with my hands, and tried to disappear. The footsteps made themselves closer and closer. They stopped right beside my body, and I froze as I heard his breathing. I shuddered as I felt the man bend down beside me. I waited for a kick, a punch, anything but what was about to happen. I shrieked as he scooped me up from my fetal position, and wrapped protective arms around me. I moaned as he studied my aching lip with his fingertip.

"Shhh…" He said, soothing me, as my body shuddered and tears fell from my eyes. He cradled my head in one hand and supported my neck when I let my head fall back in exhaustion. He was here now, everything would be ok. I felt the cold air around me once again, as we made our way to the balcony. I curled myself into his chest, and let myself begin to drift away. I inhaled a deep relaxing breath, the tightness in my lungs becoming more and more distant.

A familiar scent entered my nostrils, and my brain screamed for me to wake up. This wasn't the right smell! It couldn't be! It was familiar, but not the scent of Edward. I jerked my eyes open and looked up into the face of my husband. I gasped, and fought for him to release me. He held my body tighter and laughed at me with an evil sneer. His eyes were dark, and full of hatred. I shivered from the look of him, and the cold air around me. WAIT! Cold air? We were on the balcony. Surely he wouldn't! Surely he couldn't! He held tight to me as he inched closer and closer to the edge.

"Please! Jasper, don't!" I croaked as all my attempts to free myself failed, and he was preparing to throw my body over. I screamed and pleaded as loud as I could, but he never made a sound.

"Edward! Please! Edward HELP ME!" I screamed my voice no louder than a whisper.

"He can't help you!" Jasper said, pointing to the balcony floor. He gasped, as he realized the man wasn't there. "Edward? Where the fuck are you?" He called out angrily. He threw me down, smacking my head against the concrete wall. My eyes rolled back into my head, and darkness made its attempt to consume me yet again…

NO! WAKE UP BELLA!

My mind screamed to me. I had to find Edward. He was hurt; Jasper thought he was still lying out here on the balcony, so he must be hurt. He had gotten up, but Jasper couldn't find him. I had to find him first. I couldn't let Jasper hurt him. He was everything to me. Determined to help, I climbed dizzily to my hands and knees again, forcing the pain from my mind. I crawled across the concrete balcony and through the door, barely noticing the glass shards my skin was collecting along the way.

"Edward!" I croaked, desperately trying to find him. I prayed silently that he was ok. I made my way into the sitting room, and shrieked as my eyes adjusted on the sight of a crumpled body lying on the floor behind the sofa. I crawled to the body, sobbing as I made my way closer. There lay the apartment security guard. He must have come to see what the noise was about. He had been stabbed with a kitchen knife. The weapon lay in congealed blood beside his body. I cried there for a moment. My tears were a mixture of relief that the body didn't belong to Edward, and sadness that my husband had murdered such a kind man.

I picked up the bloody knife and held it against my body. It was my only chance of saving me from my crazed husband. I slowly backed away from the body, and jumped when a large hand covered my mouth. I quickly rose the knife above my head, and was prepared to strike when his other hand grabbed the wrist of the one fisted around the knife.

"Quiet Bella!" Edward whispered. I gasped beneath his fingers, as his voice registered in my mind. I looked up to see his face. He furrowed his brow when he took in my face, and scooped me into his arms. He was bleeding from his head, but it didn't look dangerous. I dropped the knife, and winced when it clattered against the floor. He released my wrist, and picked up the knife.

"Here, take this." He whispered and handed the knife back to me. He picked me up carefully, and walked me to the nearest closet. I knew what he wanted me to do. He opened the door, and nodded at me silently, as he laid me on the floor. "Stay quiet. Don't come out of this closet ok baby?" He said and kissed my forehead. "I love you Bella, I'll be right back." He whispered, took my inhaler from his pocket, handed it to me, and closed the door with a quiet click.

I sat in the closet for what seemed like hours. In reality it was only minutes before I started hearing voices again. They weren't far away, and I pressed myself as far as I could into the closet. I held the knife tightly at my chest, and prayed they couldn't hear me.

"Where is she?" Jasper yelled angrily. I could hear furniture being yanked and snatched about, as he searched for me. I closed my eyes, and concentrated on my breathing.

"You won't find her. I won't let you." Edward said calmly. Jasper growled, and I heard more glass breaking, pictures being snatched from the walls.

"What makes you think she's so special Edward? She's just another woman. Just another hole to stick your dick in." Jasper seethed, and Edward chuckled.

"That's why she's with me now. Cause you didn't see how great she really is. You were too busy fucking your secretary to care about the best thing you had." My heart warmed at his words, and I told myself to be silent, just a little longer. I heard a lamp crashing to the floor as Jasper took his anger out on the objects in our household.

"Bitch. Just another fucking Bitch. She's gonna find another guy to replace you soon enough." Jasper said, and the words stung as they penetrated my mind.

"Keep telling yourself that. She's a great woman, and she loves me. YOU HEAR THAT? LOVES ME." Edward said, his words filled with honesty, and hatred for the man he was speaking to. "You're going to go to jail Jasper. Do you know that? You killed the security guard. You beat the hell out of her too. I hope you rot in a cell for the rest of your miserable life." Edward said, and I nodded silently in agreement.

"I'm not going anywhere; you and your little bitch are going to join the security guard though." Jasper said, and I could hear him when he lunged at Edward. I heard them hit the floor. I covered my mouth, and silently prayed that Edward was ok. I heard fists slamming into flesh, and I whimpered beneath my fingers. A body slammed against the door to my hiding place, and the coats hanging above me shook, and fell to the floor. The door broke, and I could see them fighting through the cracked wood. I cried, and held my knife closer to my body, hoping I wouldn't have to use it. Another slam landed on the door, and it fell off its hinges. I gasped as Jasper's head landed with a thud on the floor in front of me. He looked up, right into my eyes and sneered.

"There you are!" He said, and grabbed my foot. He pulled me by the ankle so that I was completely within his reach. I dropped the knife, and reached for it desperately as he drug me across the closet floor. I kicked and kicked, my heels landing sporadically on his face and hands. He released my foot, to shield him from the blows, and cursed me as my feet met his body over and over. Edward threw himself onto Jasper's back, and held him down, allowing me to back away from him.

"Call the police Bella!" Edward yelled, as he held Jasper to the floor. I threw myself over Edward and Jasper, and landed hard on my elbow in the hallway. I pulled myself to my feet, and ran clumsily to the kitchen for the phone. I snatched it off its hook, and dialed. Just as I heard the operator, officers rushed through the busted door, and into my broken home.

**A/N I hope this chapter comes through to you the way I meant it to. I wanted you to feel what Bella felt during all this. Please review, and let me know what you think. I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am. 3 Beth**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I just wanted to say thank you to all the people that has been reading and reviewing my fic. It is awesome that I've had this many hits in so little time. I just want to remind you that this story is what it is, because you have been so supportive, and have left so many uplifting reviews! Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter like you have the past ones. You know I don't own my characters, but I do like to make them do dirty things to each other. **

_2 Days Later_

I woke with tingling fingers. I had been lying on my arm, and my fingers were going through their pins and needles protest. I grimaced as I pulled my sleeping arm out from under my body. As the feeling started to return to normal, I turned over to my side, and looked at the photos on the dresser across the room. There were several pictures there, a father in a doctor's uniform, a mother in her kitchen, a brother in his football attire, and a beautiful sister with wavy blond hair. Of all those pictures, the one to the side of all the others made me smile the most. I was sitting on my couch, dressed in sweatpants and a tank top style shirt. I thought back to when he made that picture…

_Jasper and Edward had been sitting at the kitchen table for what seemed like hours, discussing the manliness of the new camera. It was a very nice camera, but two hours? I laughed to myself as they discussed how nice football game photos would be from their regular seats. Edward always sat facing the sitting room, I had secretly wondered if he watched me as I read my books, or watched the television. I caught myself watching him more often than I actually read or watched anything on the TV. He was a very handsome man. He was tall, and seemingly muscular from the looks of him in his dress shirts. I licked my lips, as I thought of what he would look like underneath that shirt. I wondered if he might have a muscular stomach. I felt my heart beat faster as the image of him naked entered my mind. I would love to touch him. Butterflies stirred in my lower belly as I thought of what it would feel like to have his big hands on my body. I shivered as I imagined him running his long fingers down my spine. My body ached when the thought of him touching me in my most intimate places came to mind…_

_I blushed and turned my head back to my book when he glanced up and smiled at me. Oh, that smile... His teeth were perfectly straight, and white, and arousal fought its way into me when I imagined the feel of those teeth grazing my hardened nipples… I glanced back up at him just as the camera flashed in my direction. I smiled, blush evident in my cheeks, and he took another quick shot. Secretly I wondered what he would do with the photo._

I guess I knew now, what he did with that picture. It was just before he confronted me when he took it. I was so nervous that Jasper would say something to him about taking my picture. He had just said that I never let anyone take my pictures. He was so clueless about me. I didn't mind if my picture was taken, he must have been thinking of someone else. My mind once again drifted to that night.

_I was washing the dishes after dinner. Like most nights, Jasper would invite Edward over for dinner at the last minute, and I would cook. Jasper had retreated to his office for the night, and Edward, like always, stayed to talk to me as I cleaned the kitchen. I cleaned the table and smiled at Edward as he made his nightly attempt to help me clear the dishes. "Stop that, you'll do no such thing!" I said, as he stood to help. He sat back down, with a smile, and again I could feel the butterflies in my belly. I had often wondered if Edward could see what his kindness did to me, but prayed that he didn't, for fear he would tell Jasper. I bit my lip, and furrowed my brow, telling my mind to stop thinking such thoughts of my husband's friend. Just as I reached for Edward's empty coffee mug, he placed his hand over my own. I stood there, frozen for a moment, unsure of what to think about the warm hand covering my own. I didn't dare look at his face. Instead I found an interesting flower on the tablecloth and stared it down. _

"_Bella?" Edward whispered. My breath caught in my throat. He pulled my hand away from the coffee cup, and lifted it to his mouth. I gasped as he kissed the back of my hand. "Bella, can I ask you something?" My eyes were wide and my mouth was agape as he lifted my chin, forcing me to make eye contact with him. His tenderness brought a tear to my eye. I don't think he had ever touched me, but the moment he did, a spark fired inside of my body. I nodded slowly, and swallowed, as I forced my mouth closed. "Bella, do you know why I come here?" I nodded my head again, and glanced in the direction of Jasper's office, unable to speak. "No Bella, that's not why I come here," He said, and laced his fingers into mine. "I come here, because of you." The tear escaped, and rolled silently down my cheek. He brushed it away quickly with his thumb and traced my bottom lip with the same movement. I closed my eyes for a moment, and opened them, hoping I wouldn't wake from this dream. He was still there, and he was still looking at me when I opened my eyes. _

"_Bella, I think about you all day long, and I pray that Jasper calls to invite me over again. When he does, I have to make myself stay where I am until time for me to be here. When I get here, its torture to watch you move around this house, and not be able to tell you how much I care for you. The nights go by so fast while I'm here, and when I go to my apartment, I sleep on my couch, because I know that just on the other side of that wall, you are sleeping in your bed. It's the closest I can be to sleeping beside you, and if I don't sleep there, I can't sleep at all. Bella, I've lived here for five years, and I've come to your apartment door almost every morning after Jasper leaves. I stand there, and try to get the courage to knock. I've never done it, because I just didn't know how you would take it. I hope you don't send me away, but I just had to tell you. I can't keep it to myself any more…" _

_I smiled to him then and pulled my hand from his own. He looked at me, nodded his head, and stood to leave. Just as he made his way across the kitchen, I found my voice._

"_Edward?" I whispered. I turned my head, and watched as he stopped walking. "I know exactly how you feel." I sighed, and lowered my head. I felt him walk back over to me, and kiss the top of my head. _

"_Good." He said, and left. That next morning, was the first of a week's worth of train rides to work._

It seemed like it had been years since that night, which was in reality only a little over a week now. I sighed at the photo, and raised my head from his pillow. I stretched out my arms and legs, and pulled back the covers from my body. I stood up, and walked slowly to the mirror across the room. I grimaced as I took in the stitches in my bottom lip. They were itching already. That was a good sign. I couldn't wait until my lip was healed. Edward wouldn't let me kiss him the way I wanted until my lip was better. Meaning, he wouldn't make love to me again, until I was better. I frowned at my reflection. My bruises were starting to get colorful. Another good sign, even though it looked terrible. Blues, greens, and yellows colored my eye, nose, and mouth. That bastard, I hoped he rotted in jail for what he did. I shook the images of it all from my mind, and pulled the tangles from my hair with my fingers. Good enough…

I turned and walked my way towards the sound of coffee brewing, and a very sexy voice humming a tune while he cooked breakfast.

**A/N Ok, do I get an awww for that? Come on, review for me my pretties, and I will get chapter 14 for you faster than you can say breakfast in bed.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N The Other Man at this time has 199 Reviews. That's the best thing I've seen in 2010. Not Even Kidding. Please review after each chapter to keep making my year supertastic. Ok, so I don't own Bella and Edward, but, I like to play with them. LET'S DO THIS **

I made my way into the kitchen, and smiled at what was before me. Edward loved cooking. You could tell by the cool little kitchen gadgets all over. There were expensive pans hanging above the island in the middle of the room. The island had a neat little grill installed into the granite countertop. I wanted to cook in this kitchen. It was awesome. The appliances were the newest hi tech kind, and the setup was perfect.

Speaking of perfect, a half naked man was cooking. He was facing away from me; his back was bare, and tanned. His boxers peaked from beneath his loose fitting jeans, and he was moving his hips just a little to the beat of a song he was humming. I couldn't make out the song, but whatever it was, I liked it. His skin shoulders were wide, and each time he moved, his muscles rippled. Back muscles? I stifled a giggle as I thought about where my thoughts were. Edward was standing over his range top, reaching for eggs, and cracking them one by one into a hot skillet. Sausage sizzled away in a pan on a back burner, and the spicy scent wafted its way across the kitchen to my nose. I inhaled deeply, my stomach rumbling as my brain informed it of its emptiness.

I walked slowly over behind the master chef, and put my arms around his waist and rested them above his bellybutton. He put his hands on mine and I laid my head onto his back. He was warm.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, and stirred the eggs with a fork. He added salt and pepper, and turned to face me. He kissed my forehead, and studied my lip for a moment.

"I slept like a log actually." I replied, and took his hand in mine, pulling it away from my mouth.

"Good, "He said, "You needed it." I nodded, and smiled. I looked into his big green eyes, and my heart warmed at the love I saw there. He really cared for me. It poured from him, in waves. It felt wonderful to know that I mattered that much to him.

"I know what else I need…" I said, unable to look into his eyes. He licked his lips, and cleared his throat.

"Um, what would that be?" he said in a throaty voice. I smiled to myself, and looked up into his eyes. I stretched up onto my toes, and threw my arms around his neck. I licked my top lip, and pressed myself against him. He sighed, and pulled my hands from his shoulders, and kissed my wrists, one after the other. "You know I want to kiss you Bella. But you have stitches, and I don't like hospitals. I'm not taking you back to get sewed up again." I sighed, and groaned a little, as I lowered myself back onto my heels.

"Are you aware that people can spontaneously combust if enough sexual tension stays bottled up?" I asked, with a smirk. I knew I was fighting a losing battle; I'd been trying to get him to play for two days now. It wasn't fair. I had been without intimacy for months, a year to be more precise. He had been a fantasy man for me for so long; I had never expected anything out of him. He turned my world upside down when he revealed his feelings in my kitchen. He made me think of him, and only him for a full week before he kissed me blind in the elevator. He made my stomach tie itself in knots when he touched me in my living room. He showed me sensitivity and love when he showered with me. And when we finally made love, Edward had awakened the fiery phoenix that lay dormant inside me. After Jasper allowed my flame to fizzle out to nothing, and I was empty and cold, soot and ashes that had been swept beneath the rug, unimportant and undesirable. Edward jolted that spark back in me and he should have known not to mess with fire if he couldn't handle the consequences. My desire was burning strong and I craved the gentle stoking that only Edward provided.

I stepped back, and turned away from him. "Bella," He started. I held up an outstretched index finger, and silenced him with the gesture. I turned my head to the side, and glanced at him over my shoulder. I smirked at him, a sexy little grin, and the best my lip would allow. I reached up, and pulled my long brown hair to the side of my face, and over my opposite shoulder, causing my shirt to rise, and show off the small of my back. I smiled to myself as a plan formed in my head. I stifled a giggle as Edward's breath caught in his thick chest. "Bella, I know you want…" He began again, and I glared at him. He hushed, thankfully, because if he had kept talking I was sure I wouldn't be able to continue. I quickly untied the drawstring on my pants, and watched them as they fell silently to the floor.

Edward didn't make a sound. I needlessly adjusted my panties, so a little of my bottom peaked from underneath the flirty material. I stepped out of the pants, and took another step away from him. I was now at the opposite side of the room from him. I took a deep breath, and silently cheered myself on to the next move, and silently prayed he wouldn't stop me and make me look like a fool. I crossed my arms over my stomach, and reached for the bottom of the thin little top that ended just above my bellybutton. I exhaled, and lifted the material, and began pulling it slowly over my head. As it cleared my now naked breasts, and my head, I pulled a little harder to get it over my hair. Just as I had completely freed myself, but not yet lowered my arms, two thick, warm, strong hands cupped my breasts.

My nipples instantly hardened at the feel of his rough fingertips. He held me tightly against him, and I could feel the heat of his breath on my neck. The tiny hairs on my neck and shoulders stood on end as the electric current he emitted pulsed through his body into my own. I laid my head back onto his chest, and closed my eyes. I dropped the shirt to the floor, and smiled as I felt his stubbly chin against my temple. He pressed himself against my back, and I felt the effect of my little show prod at my bottom.

"Bella, we really don't need to do this right now." He said breathlessly. His stubble chafed my cheek as he kissed his way down my face, and around to the back of my ear. I shivered as he sucked my earlobe into his mouth and gently bit. He licked and kissed his way down the back of my neck, which successfully sent chills down my spine and into my sex. I moaned a bit when he released one of my swollen breasts, and trailed his fingers down my belly. He stopped them at my pelvis, and lay his hand flat against me for what seemed like an eternity. I gripped his hand in my own and shoved them into my panties. My eyes rolled back into my head as he explored me with his long thick fingers. He rubbed me in all the right spots, with his hand and with my own. The feel of him, guiding my fingers, sent all reasoning out the window, and I cried out as he guided my and his index fingers inside of me. "Damn it Bella, I don't want to stop." He whispered roughly, and nipped the sensitive skin just above my collarbone.

"Oh Edward, don't." I replied and turned to face him. He picked me up, and walked me to the island in the middle of the kitchen. He sat me atop the cold granite counter, and I yelped as the cool stone met the backs of my thighs and exposed cheeks. He smiled, and kissed my lip cautiously. I winced just a bit, but he caught it before I could hide the pain. He furrowed his brow, and cursed Jasper under his breath. "Sshh. Don't ruin this, don't talk about him." I whispered, and fisted my hands in his hair. He kissed and licked my collarbones, and throat, until I was so ready for him; I thought I might truly combust.

He growled deep in his throat when I clawed at my panties. He snatched them off of me, and pulled my naked body to the edge of the countertop. I ground my center into him, my body begging for his. He made quick work of his pants, and they slid to his ankles. We shared a laugh as he gracelessly fumbled his way out of them. He kicked them across the floor, and pulled me down onto his throbbing sex. I moaned as he slid himself inside, filling me. We tumbled to the floor, and laughed the whole way down to the ceramic tile. He lifted himself off the floor, and lay me down on the kitchen rug. He positioned himself above me, and lowered himself to rest on his elbows. He lay there for a moment, looking into my eyes.

"I love you Bella." He said, and I felt my heart heal from all the little hurts it had been given over the years. My heart was full, and I was in love. There was no denying it. Edward was everything I had ever wanted, and everything I would ever need. He made love to me on the floor of his kitchen, his favorite room, and I didn't even care that it was cold, or hard, as long as I had Edward, nothing else mattered.

**A/N Thanks so much for all the reviews. If you've been reading and reviewing already, please continue to do so, if you haven't left a review before, please consider. I would love to hear what you think. **


	15. Chapter 15

One Day Later

"You fucking bitch! You make me sick! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Jasper snarled at me through the thick glass. My body language showed no care for the hate that my husband spat at me. Inside, I was a wreck. "Your lip looks like shit! You're whole goddamn face should look like that! You fucking whore!" I sighed as I gently shook my head at the guard behind my husband as he gestured taking my husband back to his cell.

"Jasper, need I remind you that you are in jail? That nice officer behind you needs only a nod of my head to take you back to your cell to rot." I said calmly, I gave a smile to my husband, not because I was happy he was incarcerated, I was happy I could hold my fear of him, and my rage of what he had done in check.

My husband didn't look like the man I married. His blond hair was standing all over the place, almost as if electricity had taken its toll on him. His once calm blue eyes were crazed, full of rage, and no warmth emitted from them as it had for years. I once loved my husband. Not anymore. He no longer was the man I cared for. He was a stranger to me now; a sick and disturbed man. I could only wonder what was going through Alice's mind. I called her, explained what had happened, and hung up before she could comment.

"Why are you here?" he snarled, and the rage in his voice startled me from my thoughts. My lip quivered a little, before I caught myself, and he smiled at my unease.

"Jasper, you did this to yourself. I would have never turned on you. I would have never raised a hand to you. You killed a man, and hurt me. Don't be upset with me over your stupidity. A simple divorce would have been plenty for me, fifty/fifty, no arguments, no problems."

"You really think you deserve anything? You cheating bitch!" he screamed at me through the glass. The guard put a firm hand on Jasper's shoulder, and he flinched. I smiled at his reaction, he too, was nervy. I felt my confidence build at this development, somehow I had built Jasper up to be superhuman, a villain incapable of feeling anything.

"Jasper, please calm yourself! You're making this harder than it has to be!" I said, and reached for my purse. "I have our divorce papers here, and I would appreciate it if you'd sign them." I pulled the packet out of my purse, and slid it through the slot. The guard eyed me, and reached for it, before Jasper was allowed to see it. He thumbed through it, checking for anything that shouldn't be there, (like I would give my husband a weapon… I was the only person he wanted to kill…) and handed the packet to my husband. Jasper looked through the booklet quietly, and smirked at me.

"You deserve nothing, and I will see to it that you get just that!" He said, and slammed the papers down on the tabletop.

"Jasper, no lawyer, or sane person for that matter, will speak to you to help you do anything with the way you are acting. Have you gone INSANE? Calm yourself! I wouldn't cheat you out of anything, and I certainly wouldn't try to hurt you. You are acting like a lunatic, and you don't even realize it!" I said, my voice edging its way out of the calm and collected stage. I breathed deeply and straightened myself. Jasper smiled at me, an evil sneer if I'd ever seen one, and I gasped at what I saw next. He ran his shaking fingers through his hair, smoothing it to his head, he ran his palms over his eyes, almost in a peek-a-boo kind of fashion, and once they were uncovered, there was life in them. He ran his fingers down his face, and his sneer transformed into a suave smile beneath his fingers. He straightened his clothing, and leaned towards the glass window, with his elbows resting on the table. I shuddered at the instant transformation, and was certain that my husband was crazy, and knew exactly what he was doing. For a moment, I could see my husband, as the man he was before this mess. The normal, workaholic, quiet, successful man was staring at me from behind the thick cold glass. My heart ached at what I saw. He had me fooled all this time that he was something he never really was. Underneath the calm, cool Jasper, was a monster, a crazed killer, ready to snap.

"I can be anything I need to be my dear. I can be a fucking monster, or your favorite guy at the office. Whatever suits me is whatever the fuck I will be. You won't get a dime by the time I am through with you. I might even have an old friend pay you a nice little visit. Would you like that Bella? Your new man won't even know what happened…"

His words chilled me to the bone, and I believed every word he said. He was just that powerful. I wasn't worried about money, I had a job, and I would be fine. But I believed that he could make a call, and have someone come after me. I believed it down to my soul.

I feared Jasper more than I ever had at that very moment, because he could transform himself from one extreme to the other in mere seconds. Could he talk his way out of prison? I wasn't as safe as I had thought. He stood up, and I shivered as he waved to me, before he stepped away from his chair. He snatched up the divorced papers, smiled a sickly sweet smile, and nodded to the guard.

I sat there in my chair for a moment, lost in thought as to what I could do to protect myself. There really was nothing I could do, no where I could go. I was clueless as to what my husband was capable of.

I made my way back to my car, and I locked myself in it once I got there. I laid my head back onto the headrest and cried as paranoia enveloped me. I dug in my purse for my inhaler. I cursed myself for getting so upset; surely I needn't worry about this right now. I would talk to Edward about it, and he would assure me that Jasper was just trying to upset me. I took two pulls from my inhaler and breathed deeply. I calmed myself, and pulled out of the parking lot. I had to talk to Edward. He would surely have a plan.

**A/N Ok, sorry this took so long to get out to you, but I've had some RL stuff going on. Thanks for all the previous reviews, and thanks for reading this chapter as well. I promise to get back to writing more often, and if you review this chapter like crazy, and let me know what you think, I will write the next chapter in super fast mode. Cool? Ok, and…. GO!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I've had lots of RL stuff going on and I just haven't been in the right frame of mind to give this story the attention it needs. So here I am, throwing myself at your mercy, hoping you will pick this back up and start reading again. Thank you all for your support. I don't deserve it, but damn it, it feels great. Please review and I hope to get you back into this the way I had you before. **

_**This chapter is for RCD. Happy Birthday Bitch! **_

I sat at the stop sign at the end of the parking lot, shaken. I had made three calls to Edward's cell phone, and the only answer I got was his suave voice asking me to leave him a message, and promises that he would call me back. Had Jasper already gotten to him? I scoffed at my thought pattern. Jasper wasn't that connected. Was he? I shook my head, a failed attempt to clear my thoughts. I stared at my phone, willing for it to ring. I shrieked in surprise when a car pulled up behind me and patted the horn. I nodded, and made my turn, heading towards my office.

I made it safely to work, chewing my nails the whole way there. I glanced in my rearview more often than I should, and almost rear-ended a man in a silver Volvo. I cringed as I stepped out of my car into the parking deck. It had never bothered me before, however now, I locked my car, and scanned the parking lot after every few steps I took. I panicked only once when a car drove too fast towards me to a good spot. "Calm Down Bella!" I told myself. I adjusted my attire as I made my way into the elevator, and took a deep breath. I saw a person heading towards me, and I frantically pressed the CLOSE DOOR button, so that I wouldn't have to ride the car to my floor with someone I didn't know.

The door closed Just as the person made their way to the elevator, and I heard them swear as the door shut tight. I was almost certain that the man wouldn't hurt me, but after the day I'd had, I wasn't taking any chances.

I rode the elevator up eleven stories, and stepped out with a deep breath onto my destined floor. As I walked out of the elevator, I cringed at the stares and smirks that were sent my way. So everyone knew the story. I wondered if they thought badly of me now, or if they thought I was right in my actions. I didn't care very much what they thought, as long as they didn't want to hurt me.

I walked slowly past the water cooler, gossip underway as always. They quieted as I walked past, and I heard a faint giggle just before I was out of earshot. I rolled my eyes, and tried to keep calm. I couldn't afford another attack right now.

I finally spotted my glassed-in office. I gaped at the sight. There were flowers, balloons, and candy splayed out on just about every surface. Someone had raised the blinds so that everyone in the office would see the spectacle.

I closed myself inside the office, and lowered the blinds. The scents overwhelmed me. Roses, daffodils, lilies, sunflowers, and just about any other flower I could think to name covered the office, balloons of every color, and chocolates galore. Edward had outdone himself. All my tension faded away, as I thought of how much time and money he had put into this. I sat down at my desk, content. It was too much, and he didn't have to do it. I was so excited that he thought to do it though.

I reached for the nearest vase, and pulled out the little card. I hummed to myself, all stress had faded away. I opened the envelope and smiled as I pulled the card out, anxious to read what he wrote. The penmanship was familiar. The words were small, and I had to slide on my reading glasses to see.

_ROT IN HELL BITCH_

I gaped at the card. Surely I didn't read that right. I closed my eyes, and re opened them, but the card still read the same.

Dread filled me as I glanced around the room. I pulled another card from a vase, and read it, hoping it was a joke.

_YOU'RE A WHORE_

Tears streamed down my face as I read another.

_CUNT_

Each vase held another hateful name or threat, and I was sobbing before I finished them all.

The balloons held the same kinds of remarks, and of all the hateful gifts, a single one made my spine tingle. It was on a single black, long stemmed rose.

_YOU'RE GOING TO DIE_

I dropped the note to the floor and cried. What did I do to deserve this? Why did he hate me so much? I fell to the floor, behind my desk and rocked myself. I wasn't sure how long I sat there, I was in a daze. I heard a vibration from my desk, but I didn't register what was causing it.

My desk phone rang, and I silently counted the rings as each sounded off.

One…It could be Jasper. Two…How does he know I'm already here? Three…Who sent these flowers for him? Four… What if they're watching me?

My desk vibrated again, and I realized this time that it was my cell phone. I grabbed for it, still on the floor, and pulled it down with me after my trembling fingers found it.

_7 Missed Calls_

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I didn't even check to see who had called me. I was certain it was him.

I yelped as someone flew open my office door with a crash. I pulled my feet up under me, and slid under my desk, hiding from my intruder.

"Bella?" I heard my name. "BELLA?" The voice didn't register. I heard the footsteps as they made their way towards me, and held my breath as panic consumed.

I screamed when two hands pulled me by my waist from underneath the desk. I clawed at the hands, and screamed more as they picked me up, and held me to the hard body they belonged to.

"Bella! It's me! It's ok! Shh!" Edward said, cradling me in his arms. It's ok sweetheart! It's just me!"

My screams became whimpers as I realized who my captor was. I was ok. Edward was here. Our eyes met, and he sighed his relief that he had calmed me.

"Oh my God Edward! He's going to send someone to kill me! I talked to him today, and he told me he wanted to kill me! He sent all this!" My words ran together, and I wheezed the last sentence more than I actually spoke the words.

Edward scanned the cards, and furrowed his brow. He picked up my phone, and dialed a number. I leaned my head into his chest, and sobbed.

"Yes, Security? Can you please send someone up to Bella Whitlock's office on the 11th floor?" Edward asked into the phone. "Yes. Thank you." He hung the phone up, and stood with me in his arms. He carried me to my private bathroom attached to my office, and sat me on the toilet. He reached for a paper towel, soaked it, and washed the tears from my face. He stepped out of the bathroom, and before the door closed shut, he was back with my inhaler. He sat there with me until the security guards made their way to my office.

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow. So I only got like 4 reviews for the last chapter. I'm not sure what that means. I still had more hits than can be possible, so I know you guys are reading. Please review. If you like it, say so, if you don't, say that too. I can take it, and I really would like to know what you're thinking. I posted a chapter yesterday, and since it's been so long, I think it is only fair that I give you another chapter again today. So here goes. Enjoy, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review.**

I left my car at the office. I wasn't in any condition to drive. I was so shaken, I could barely think, let alone explain to the security guards what was going on. If the office hadn't been privy to my recent life experiences before the crazy delivery, they definitely were now that the office security came up.

I chewed my nails as we rode home to the apartment complex. I was going to get Edward hurt, maybe even killed. I didn't like the way things were headed, and my only solution to the current problem, was to stay away from Edward. I needed him safe, and if leaving him alone, and spending my time alone helped, I would do it. The only thing left for me was to tell Edward my plans to go back to my apartment tonight. I hoped he would understand.

We pulled into the parking deck for our apartment complex all too soon. I wasn't finished deciding what to say to Edward. I didn't know what to say to keep from hurting him. I knew he wouldn't be happy with my decision. We'd spent every night together since Jasper's attack. Most of my clothes were there. I'd unofficially moved in. Edward parked the car and sat silently with the key still in the ignition.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He said, after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"No, they're not worth that much." I replied with a sigh.

"Come on beautiful, let's get you into the tub." He said, and opened his door. I silently picked up my purse, and what paperwork I grabbed before I left the office, and got out of his car. We walked quietly up to the elevator, and a tear fell down my cheek as I remembered just days ago we'd shared our first kiss together.

"It's going to be all right Bella. I won't let anything happen to you." He said reassuringly to my back. I couldn't face him. Not now. Not when I was so close to believing him. I couldn't put him in danger anymore. I had almost gotten him killed the day Jasper came home and found me in his office. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the cause of his death.

He placed his protective hand on the small of my back when the elevator dinged its announcement that we had reached our destination. He led me down the hall, and stopped us at his apartment door. He reached for my bag, to take it from me, but I held it firmly. He smirked at me, and let me keep it. He unlocked the door and opened it, waiting for me to enter first. I just stood there silently, praying for the strength to leave. He sighed, and lifted my chin with his index finger.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked with a frown. I pulled my face away.

"I want to stay in my apartment." I said, staring a hole into the carpeted hallway.

"Ok, well let me just get some things." He said, and reached for my bag again. I pulled away from his hand, and looked away.

"No, I mean, I want to stay in my apartment, and I want you to stay in yours." I said. A tear escaped my eye and hurtled towards the floor.

"You can't be serious!" he exclaimed, and leaned against the door frame. "Bella now is not the time for you to be alone. You're scared, and you're still upset. It's the worst time for you to be alone with your thoughts."

"I can't be with you Edward." I whispered.

"The HELL you can't Bella!" Edward said angrily. I was hurting him. I knew I would. I had to do this. I needed him to be safe, and safe was not with me. I turned from him, and started towards my apartment.

"Bella, don't do this!" He pleaded. My eyes were filled with salty tears, and they were fighting their way out. I made my way to my apartment, and fumbled with the lock.

"Damn it Bella! Stay with me!" Edward pleaded again. I could feel the hurt in his voice. I begged myself to get inside my apartment before I could change my mind and turn around.

"I can't let him hurt you Edward. I'm sorry." I whispered as I let myself in. I closed the door before he could reply.

My knees gave up once I was safely inside my apartment. I collapsed in front of the door. It hurt leaving Edward out in the hallway, confused, and upset. He would probably never speak to me again. I could only hope that it would be enough to keep him safe from whatever monster Jasper was capable of unleashing upon us.

I picked myself up off the floor, and walked to my bathroom. I started a tub of water, and tears enveloped me again as I thought of the bath Edward and I shared in that tub. Little did we know that it would cause so much turmoil in our lives.

After my bath, I lay myself on the couch in the sitting room. I looked around me, remembering the things that had happened there. The bashful smiles, the carpet picnic, the tv time together, and then the dead body lying in the floor beside the over turned couch. All things I wouldn't soon forget, only one memory I wished I could.

I heard my phone ringing countless times; I heard my cell ringing as well. I didn't answer any calls. I couldn't speak, even if I wanted to.

After a couple of hours, I went to the kitchen, for a bottle of water. I reached into the refrigerator, and pulled out a bottle, and a bag of grapes. I lay them on the counter and headed to the cabinet for a strainer to rinse the grapes in. I smiled at the pack of cigarettes Edward had left on the counter. I washed my grapes, and gathered everything, including the cigarettes, and went out onto the balcony.

I shivered against the cool night air, and sat in my chair. I opened my water, took a sip, and felt a little better as the water wet my parched throat. I ate a grape, and picked up the pack of cigarettes. I examined it for a minute or so, reading the warnings for cancer, pregnancy birth defects and such. I patted the pack until a single cigarette came out. I lifted it to my lips, and held it there, as I struck a match. The end sparked to life when the flame hit it. I inhaled the sweet flavor and coughed the smoke back out of my body.

I repeated my steps, and the second time, I didn't cough. The nicotine flooded my system, and it calmed me. I felt a little better. With each pull from the cigarette, my tense body relaxed. "I could get used to this." I said aloud.

"You shouldn't." I shrieked and ducked my head for cover.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward said from his balcony. His apartment was a twin to my own, and I had forgotten that we both had balconies. Only a six inch thick, waist high concrete wall separated the two balconies.

"I almost had a heart attack Edward!" I yelled from underneath the table.

"Sorry. I heard you out here. You shouldn't smoke. You know, with your asthma." He said, lighting his own cigarette.

"Well, since I have death threats all over the place, maybe it's not such a bad idea. Maybe the smoke will get me before the bullet."

"I can protect you Bella. Let me." He pleaded.

"That's what I'm afraid of Edward. He will kill us both if we're together, maybe only me if we're not." I said, putting out my cigarette.

"So you're just going to sit around and wait for someone to come after you? Bella, that's stupid! I can protect you! There's no me without you anymore! Let me take care of you!" His words started out hard and became softer with each sentence. I knew that it was easier with us together. I knew that we could be great together. I just didn't want to let him get hurt.

"I don't want to lose you Edward." I said, while fresh tears made their appearance.

"You won't." He promised me, leaning over the wall. "You have my word." I looked up at him, and smiled. He climbed over the wall, and knelt in front of my chair. He took my face into his hands, and wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"Bella, I love you. Let me protect you." He whispered. I nodded silently, and he crushed his lips to mine. Excitement filled my belly, and I threw my hands around his neck. His kiss was strong, passionate, and filled with hunger.

I whimpered as he picked me up from my chair, and lifted me to his chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and ground myself against him. He groaned in response, and climbed over the wall back to his apartment, carrying me with him. I was his. He knew it as well as I did, and safety be damned, we were going to be together.

I held onto him with my arms and legs as tightly as I could; as he threw open the doors, taking us back into his apartment. I kissed my way hungrily down his ear to his jawline. Licking and nipping as I went. He murmured his love for me as I ravaged his neck with my lips and tongue.

We made our way to his room, falling against walls and doors all the way, Kissing and touching each other frantically each time we ran into another obstacle.

He threw me to the bed, and snatched the belt from my bathrobe, exposing me completely to him. I returned the favor, snatching his button down shirt away from his muscular chest, buttons flew in every direction. He made quick work of his pants and shoes, and was atop of me before I could catch my breath. He groped and fondled my body until I couldn't wait any longer.

"Edward, do it, now, please!" I cried, as his mouth tortured my body with every lick and kiss he made. He entered me with one quick thrust, and a sharp pleasure/pain filled me. I cried out, moaning his name with each raspy breath I took.

"Jesus Bella!" He moaned. I ground my hips into his as he filled me completely, and cried out in pleasure as waves of heat spilled from my body. He bit my collarbone roughly, as if marking me, and slid himself out of me. I moaned at the emptiness and the air that touched my most private parts, as he threw me over onto my back. I pulled my knees up underneath my torso, and he thrust himself back into me. Again, I cried out, his thickness stretching and pulling in places it couldn't while I was on my back. I lifted my head and watched him as he pulled himself almost completely out of me, and quickly back inside. He shouted his pleasure, and again, I rode waves of pleasure that hit me by surprise. I'd never been taken this way. I had found a new favorite. I clenched my muscles around him, and he dropped his hands to my waist and thrust quickly once more. Edward groaned as my body continued its spasms, and his thrusts became more shallow and fast. Suddenly, he stopped his pattern, and gripped me tightly, hugging my body to his own. He reached around me, and rubbed my tender clitoris, patting almost, and more shock waves filled my body. My inner muscles pulsed around him and he thrust himself all the way back inside of me one last time before he joined me in release.

We fell to the bed together, tangled in each other's arms and legs. He held me, whispered his love for me, and murmured sweet promises in my ear until I drifted off to sleep. The last words I heard before I entered the dream world were: "I'll never let anything hurt you Bella. You're my everything."

**A/N Well I'm not sure if I need to hand over a tissue or a bottle of lube at this point, but I'd sure like to know what you think of this chapter. Please review. Your thoughts are even better than Edward's thrusts…**


	18. BIG NEWS!

Hello readers! I love you all, and I promise to update soon, but I just wanted to take a second to tell you I would really love for you to check out my One Shot for the Public Lovin Contest. It's called Teaching Miss Swan, and it's a sexy little story about Bella and Edward, learning lessons in love. Or, well **MAKING **love…

So anyway, this is for the Public Lovin Contest, and I'd really love for you to check it out, and If you like it, VOTE FOR ME! The link is here www(dot)bit(dot)ly/9EyiF8 and I'd really love to win this contest, because the winner gets to do an interview with some really awesome people.

So go read it and vote really quick! I'll update The Other Man and Just to See You Smile soon!

Thanks Loves!


End file.
